


Lazy mornings and breakfast invitations

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Catholic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Hungover Raphael, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's half past eight but don't worry, I'll let you go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you know that I've got to leave now to meet up with my study group. You can stay as long as you like and if you're still around when I get back we can spend the day together?" He suggested with a hopeful smile and reached out to run his fingers through Raphael's hair that was even curlier than the night before when Simon had picked up his drunk boyfriend. The dark strands were soft, despite the hair-gel Raphael always used and Simon hat yet to see his boyfriend without any produce in his silky hair - by the looks of it, it was naturally curly, similar to his own unruly mop of hair. Raphael hummed in tired agreement, closing his eyes again while he leant into his lover's touch.</p><p>"Why don't you just stay here as well? It's too early and you've had your last exams, so what are you even studying for?" Raphael mumbled and scrunched up his nose in adorable confusion. Simon really couldn't quite believe that this gorgeous boy was <em>his</em> boyfriend and was just lying there in <em>his</em> bed, half-asleep, as if he always belonged there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy mornings and breakfast invitations

Raphael emitted a sleepy groan when he was nudged for the fourth time and his eyelids slowly fluttered open. The first thing he saw when his eyes adjusted was the clearly amused face of his boyfriend who seemed to be crouching next to the bed. Raphael muttered something that could be interpreted as "What time is it?" and Simon really had a hard time not just kissing the other.

"It's half past eight but don't worry, I'll let you go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you know that I've got to leave now to meet up with my study group. You can stay as long as you like and if you're still around when I get back we can spend the day together?" He suggested with a hopeful smile and reached out to run his fingers through Raphael's hair that was even curlier than the night before when Simon had picked up his drunken boyfriend. The dark strands were soft, despite the hair-gel Raphael always used and Simon had yet to see his boyfriend without any produce in his silky hair - by the looks of it, it was naturally curly, similar to his own unruly mop of hair. Raphael hummed in tired agreement, closing his eyes again while he leant into his lover's touch.

"Why don't you just stay here as well? It's too early and you've had your last exams, so what are you even studying for?" Raphael mumbled and scrunched up his nose in adorable confusion. Simon really couldn't quite believe that this gorgeous boy was  _his_  boyfriend and was just lying there in  _his_  bed, half-asleep as if he always belonged there.

"First, I still have a paper to write for one course and, second, I don't know if I passed all of my exams so I'm studying in case I have to re-do one or several of them," Simon replied with a fond eye roll and playfully nudged the tip of his index finger against the other's forehead. Sure, he had thought about staying in bed the whole weekend and just being lazy after the stressful last week of the semester but he had decided to head to the study group anyway. Though, staying at home was a lot more tempting with a sleepy Raphael in his bed.

"You're smart; you won't have to re-do your exams because you aced them so there's no necessity for you to go to a study group the day after your last exams. Grant yourself some time off and relax after all the hard work." Raphael yawned halfway through the last sentence and reached out to grab the elder's write, tugging on it to silently ask him to come back to bed. It was unfair, really. The early spring weather was still unpredictable and it looked uncomfortable chilly outside, while here, right in front of him, was a warm body to cuddle up to and the opportunity to catch a few more hours of sleep. Simon's mind was made up in no time and,  _of course_ , he decided to give in and stay home.

"Okay, I'll stay. But you have to let me go anyway because I'm not going back to bed in my jeans. Also, I'm pretty sure you must be pretty hung-over so you should take the water and painkillers from the nightstand," Simon suggested with another soft nudge, this time with his fingertip pressed in between the other's shoulder blades because Raphael had ended up lying on his stomach over the course of the night. He mumbled something into the pillow before he let go of Simon's wrist and pushed himself up enough to reach for said painkiller and the glass of water. Simon was a little worried that the glass would slip from the other's grasp but it luckily didn't happen and the glass was safely placed back onto the nightstand before Raphael gracelessly slumped back into the pillow.

"And I thought Magnus was the dramatic one but it seems like you're actually not that far behind if you want to," Simon commented and laughed softly when his lover tried to glare at him - very unsuccessful with his still sleepy expression and barely opened eyes. He shook his head and finally got up from his crouched position to pull off his jeans and crawl back into bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress, there was a strong arm snaking around his middle and a sleep-warm body curling into his side. Who would have guessed that Raphael would be even more affectionate in such a hung-over and half-asleep state?

Raphael seemed to be immediately falling asleep again, happily nuzzling his face into Simon's shoulder, and it didn't take too long for his lover to follow suit. He had intended to write a text to someone from his study group to at least tell them he was sick or something but, well, he had a warm and cuddly boyfriend to blame for his forgetfulness.

***

The second time Simon awoke this morning was thanks to Raphael moving on top of him because apparently the younger couldn't just lie in one position when he was sleeping and always seemed to change his position. Simon yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and as soon as he opened them he was again met by the endearing sight of a sleepy Raphael. But this time the other seemed more conscious than in the earlier morning and his full lips curled into a tiny smile when he noticed Simon woke up as well.

" _Buenos dias, cariño_ ," he greeted with a soft expression and despite never learning Spanish, this, Simon did understand. He even knew what  _cariño_ meant but only after looking it up online after Raphael had used the term for the first time. Simon kind of loved the idea of his boyfriend using pet names for him in his mother-tongue.

"Good morning to you too," he smiled back at the younger and reached out to push his fingers through his lover's sleep-mussed hair, pulling him in for a lazy little good-morning-kiss. Raphael hummed happily and leant closer, snuggling in even more, while he responded to the sweet kiss without any hesitation.

"You do not, by any chance, remember enough of yesterday to tell me what it was you said in Spanish?" Simon asked after the kiss ended and he had been too curious to just forget about it. He kind of really wanted to know what his boyfriend had been on about but he couldn't remember the foreign words for the life of him, so he couldn't try to look them up himself. Also, the online translators sucked and would probably tell him incorrect shit anyway. Raphael made a low "Huh" sound and frowned thoughtfully.

"Not really. I remember the whole evening but I can't quite recall what was being said. It was probably embarrassing and ridiculous anyway," Raphael replied after a few moments and shrugged before leaning into Simon again to press his lips against the elder's.

"I do remember this part very well, though," Raphael mumbled against his boyfriend's mouth with a smile and then swiped his tongue across the other's invitingly soft lips. This time, the gesture was a little more hesitant, shy almost, but Simon opened up immediately and as soon as their tongues touched, he completely forgot what they had been talking about just a second ago. Their tongues nudged one another playfully and because of their closeness, Simon could feel his lover's heartbeat that was throbbing as frantically as his own. His fingertips danced across the younger boy's back and paused briefly when they suddenly touched warm, soft skin where Raphael's shirt had apparently ridden up. Simon waited a brief moment for objection but the other didn't seem to mind the contact, even leant into the hesitant touch. That was enough agreement for him to move his hand again, carefully explored the warm caramel-coloured skin of Raphael's lower back with the tips of his fingers.

They spent the rest of their morning in bed, kissing, touching, cuddling and only got up at noon to get some food and then curled up on the bed again, watching movies on Netflix, the sound turned low because Raphael had a headache despite the painkillers. But they didn't pay much attention to the movie playing anyway, too engrossed in kissing and cuddling to care about anything else but each other.

"You know," Simon broke a comfortable silence that had settled in between them in the later afternoon, "my mum called me yesterday to ask about my exams and stuff, right?" he finished the question and Raphael frowned a tiny bit before huffing in amusement.

"I might remember you texting me during said 2 hours and 13 minutes call to complain about how your mum never managed to keep a call short," Raphael replied with barely suppressed laughter and his lips curling into a teasing grin. Simon rolled his eyes fondly and nudged the other's side with his elbow before leaning into him a little more.

"Yeah, I know but it's true. I love my mum but if we're on the phone she just talks for  _hours_  and sometimes I pretend that I have to go cook or buy groceries to get out of more talking because I don't want to be rude and just say I don't want to talk to her for hours," Simon sighed, shaking his head lightly and pressing his fingertips softly against Raphael's hip where his arm was curled around his middle.

"Did you have a point about this topic or did you just want to complain about your talkative mum?"

"I have a point, yes. I...might have...mentioned having a boyfriend, sorry," he admitted in a mumble and ducked his head a little. Raphael frowned and nudged his fingertips against his lover's chin to get him to look up again.

"Why do you say this like it's a bad thing?"

"So...you don't mind? We haven't talked about this yet - who we're going to tell about us."

"Our friends know and my mum does, as well. You know I talk to her regularly and she already knew about you before we started dating," Raphael admitted, a pink-ish blush colouring his cheeks.

"Oh, okay. I though because you once mentioned you grew up Catholic and that your family is quite religious that...this, us, might be causing trouble if they knew?"

"Just because we're religious doesn't mean my family is one of those  _but the bible says so-and-so_  people," Raphael laughed and playfully poked Simon's cheek with the tip of his index finger, "my mum wants me to be happy and she doesn't care about my partner's gender, as long as they're a good person," he added with a little shrug und pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind...maybe...meeting my mum? She's basically the same, just wants me to be happy and treated properly. Which is why she tends to be a little overprotective and she wants to meet you to make sure you're  _right for her boy_  and everything," Simon sighed but with a tiny fond smile that revealed he didn't mind as much as he pretended to.

"I don't mind. On the contrary, I'd love to meet your mum." Raphael was very close to his own family and it was important to him that Simon's liked and accepted him because he knew how important the approval of your family was. Especially when you were on good terms with them and he knew Simon was very close to his mum and sister, especially after his dad died about eight years ago.

"Do you have a day in mind?"

"Uh...eventually...would...tomorrow work for you?"

Raphael's expressive eyebrows rose and he admittedly wasn't as surprised as he probably should be. This was Simon,  _of course_ , it had already been decided on. The elder at least had the decency to look sheepish and Raphael sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. She said I should meet her for breakfast tomorrow and bring you with me." Simon shrugged helplessly and brushed his lips against the younger's cheek by way of apology. Raphael had tried to at least seem like he was mildly annoyed by this decision that had gone over his head but it was impossible to pull it off convincingly and he honestly didn't mind it at all.

"I guess that means I'll stay another night and have to borrow some of you clothes, huh?"

Simon sat up a little and his eyes widened before a brilliant smile light up his whole face and he basically tackled his boyfriend to wrap him up in a hug. Raphael barely heard the repeated thanks that were muffled against his chest and he just patted the other's head in return, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
